


Unable

by AceSpaceCase09



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AND LET RAYLA REUNITE WITH RUNAAN, Callum - Freeform, Feels, Harrow is now in Pip’s body theory, Harrow is trying his best, I Blame Tumblr, I added another chapter., LET HARROW SEE HIS KIDS ALIVE AND WELL, and I blame my own goddamn self, betrayel, dammit Viren I liked you, im both sorry and not sorry, pls, this one is nice and fluffy and nothing hurts I swEAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpaceCase09/pseuds/AceSpaceCase09
Summary: He could hear the sounds of fighting outside. He could hear swords and arrows. But he didn’t expect the one word he always wanted to hear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I was on tumblr when I saw someone had used the “King Harrow is now Pip theory” and added their own twist to it. And I couldn’t help myself and wrote it.  
> I’m sad now cause this hurt.
> 
> The Dragon Prince and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators.

King Harrow was trapped.  
He was trapped in his own beloved pets body while his actual body stood in a daze like a puppet, with Viren as it’s puppet master.  
Viren.  
His friend. His advisor. His brother.  
His betrayer.  
Viren, in a moment of anger after the king had spoken his harsh words, had reacted. He had grabbed the basket which held those damned snakes and, well against Harrow’s wishes, had switched his souls with the bird resting at his shoulder. It was too quick, too sudden for the king to do anything except feel the pain of the transfer. All he knew in the next moment was that he was now looking at himself.  
From Pip’s eyes.  
The king let out a confused and terrified trill as he was quickly grabbed by his advisor and taken to the cage. He thrashed and screamed using angered squawks, but the now taller and stronger mage was able to force him in and seal the door.  
Harrow was now trapped.  
He watched as Viren proceeded to pull his dazed body around to make sure the scene was befitting of a king’s assassination, but suspiciously stopped as some noise was heard by him. Viren began to walk to the door. Harrow, unused to the body, strained to hear what was going on and only got a snippet as the door was opened and closed, leaving him clueless. He let out an annoyed trill and began to peck at the door.  
He only stopped as raised voices began to sound before it was cut off by wind howling. Wind howling that even he could hear, howling that could only mean one thing....  
That’s when it had begun.  
He could hear the sounds of fighting outside. He could hear swords and arrows and yells. Clashing and clanging and thuds all rang in his head, those he expected. But he didn’t expect the one word he had always wanted to hear. Except in this tragic situation.  
“Dad!” Cold horror ensnared Harrow’s heart. Even muffled by thick doors, Harrow could make out Callum’s voice.  
His son’s voice.  
Harrow began scream and thrash in his too small cage, fighting to get out. He had to get out, Callum, his son, was in danger and Harrow could not get out. He slammed his too small body against the cage door repeatedly, yet it would budge. Harrow was growing desperate as his trilled screams and almost psychotic thrashing made no difference.  
‘No, no no nononono please-!’ The King thought frantically. ‘Please not my son! Please don’t take him!’  
His thoughts cut off as a banging began at his door.  
The doors opened.  
And Harrow’s heart dropped as an elf with swords ready lunged into the room.


	2. Able

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow finally hears the words he’s been waiting for for years while not about to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad and wanted to write a nice ending to this little Drabble, it may seem rushed but I hope you all like it! :3

“Dad!” Two voices cried, one slightly higher in pitch than the other. At the loud sound that the cries created, Harrow opened his eyes, blinking softly and squinting at the bright light.   
He blinked in confusion. He wasn’t looking at the would through avian eyes anymore.   
He was looking at it with his actual eyes.   
His actual human eyes.   
He sat up and locked around, slowly noticing that he was back in his own body and not Pip’s own smaller, winged form.   
Eyes wide, Harrow looked down at his now human hands. He smiled, his grin ecstatic and relieved, big and unrestrained by anything.   
He was free.....  
He was finally free!   
He looked up at both his Sons’ twin expressions of shock and relief. Harrow felt a lump begin to form in his throat and tears prickle in his eyes at the sight of the children. The children he had once thought dead due to Viren’s mocking taunts and guards rumors. But that didn’t matter now.   
It didn’t matter because the king was finally free and his children were alive.   
Safe and alive and standing in front of him.   
He knew what he had to do in that brief moment.   
With no forewarning, Harrow lunged forwards and grabbed his children in a tight hug that was radiating with happiness and love and so much more that was unable to be spoken in any language.   
He felt Callum and Ezran’s arms wrap around his broader frame and something warm grow on both shoulders. Harrow realized that they were both crying. He simply hugged them tighter, his own tears flowing down his cheeks.   
After a few moments, and with great reluctance, Harrow pulled back and looked at his sons with a watery smile still plastered on his face.   
“My sons.....” He began.   
“I cannot begin to explain how happy I am to see you both alive and well. And how proud I am of you both.” Ezran smiled and Callum sniffled, his smile wavering as if he was about to cry again.   
“Without the help of you both, and your friend,” he nodded to the elf that had arrived with them, who nodded back from her spot by a familiar elf.   
“..I fear I may have been stuck in that body for way longer than I would’ve liked. You saved me. And as both your king and even more importantly, as your father, I am forever grateful and proud of how you two have grown. Your mother would have been proud.” He finished and stood, albeit shakily as he was still getting used to his actual legs. His legs almost gave out and Amaya and Gren shot forward to catch him, helping him right himself. He nodded his thanks.   
After getting grounded and not at risk of falling over anymore, he looked at Callum.   
“There is one more thing I’d like to address. Callum, that night...... you called me ‘dad’.” That thought still brought a warm feeling in his chest.   
“I probably shouldn’t ask but........ why? Usually it‘s always ‘my king’ or ‘sir’. Never ‘dad.’ What caused it?” Callum looked away, his cheeks tinged with red, and fidgeted with his scarf.   
“W-well......uh... well I actually don’t know. It slipped out.” He smiled haphazardly at his father. Harrow lifted an eyebrow, obviously not believing the poor excuse.   
Noticing his father’s expression, the fourteen year olds expression shifted and turned somewhat somber, the truth finally coming out.   
“I guess I was worried. The hall had been overrun with assassins trying to kill you and I was trying to help you but....... I wasn’t able to. So........ I ran.” His eyebrows creased as bad memories flowed through his mind.   
Callum looked ashamed of himself. The memory was obviously something he hated.   
Harrow nodded and understood now. He grabbed Callum’s shoulder and had his oldest son look into his eyes.   
“I don’t and will never fault you for what you did. You did what you had to do. Especially then as you were in a hopeless situation. I’m actually glad to hear you ran instead of trying to fight off moonshadow elves. Yet that didn’t stop you from befriending and traveling with one.” He chuckled. Callum laughed and wiped at his eyes.   
Harrow grabbed both Callum’s shoulders and looked him in the eye.  
“I love you Callum, my son, and I will always be proud of you, no matter what you do.” Green eyes widened and tears ran back down pale cheeks. Callum took a shaky breath to compose himself before speaking.   
“I..... I love you too.... dad.” Feeling his chest warm at the long awaited words, he pulled his oldest into a hug and held tightly, feeling at peace for the first time in months. He felt Ezran wrap his small arms around the two and the two opened their arms to allow the youngest in.   
Harrow could finally breathe easy, no longer having to mourn for two more family members.   
Even though Viren was still out there, at this moment he didn’t care. His family was safe, even if for a moment, and that is all he cared about.


End file.
